notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Haerangil
Hi Haerangil -- we are excited to have Middle-earth Role Playing Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 20:54, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :thanx! I´ll start my userpage immediately... I´m still thinking of a logo Haerangil Hi Haerangil Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst Du vor vielen Jahren aktiv Schreibender beim Tolkienboard, einem der damals noch nicht soooo zahlreichen deutschen Tolkien-Foren, dessen Betreiber eine eigene Rolemaster-Version, genannt X-Master, entworfen hatte. Jedenfalls hätte ich eine Frage zu Deinen ICE-Maps. Hast Du eine Gesamtkarte aus den verschiedenen Teilen der Karten aus dem Nordwesten Mittelerdes zusammengebaut (sieht sehr danach aus)? Falls ja, wäre ich sehr an dieser Gesamtkarte interessiert, denn ich habe selbst auch eine solche erstellt und es würde mich interessieren, wie Du damit verfahren bist, dass beim einfachen aneinanderreihen beträchtliche Lücken entstehen. Also falls dem allen so sein sollte, würde ich mich über eine Mail von Dir an adi2001@gmx.net freuen. Gruss, torben Wikia Alliances Hello Haerangil! First off, thanks for participating in the Wikia Wide Fantasy Fellowship! We're bringing that web ring to a close. However, the event was such a success that we want to launch another opportunity to tie wiki communities closer together and promote all your wonderful content! There are actually three alliances to choose from: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, and Heroes! All are broadly defined, so your wiki may fit. Check out the Alliance Page for more details and fill out the Choose Your Alliance Page to sign up! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Sources Hi, Haerangil. Can you provide the sources and citations for the claims made in the Culture and Society and Breeds and Tribes sections of the Orcs article? Thanks! --Olorin-Incanus (talk) 20:06, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :I can't cite everything, most of Culture/Society comes from the orcish Wordlist and the Gundabad Module.The Durb-atha are mentioned in Gundabad, the Tûtûli, Zongoti, Gajutar, Grauga, Garmog are from the orcish wordlist.I'm not sure about the Lamoshgong.The tribes are all confirmed from MERP modules, most are mentioned in Gundabad, Gorgoroth,Goblin-Gate, Grey Mountains and Empire of the Witch-King.The Bollug and Urauq are mentioned im Empire of the Witch-King, Ghnaznak and Larzoguhoth must come from River Running.I'm not sure about the Marzguram.The Moon Goblins, Mucklings and Wood-Goblins are from the Shire module.The Agrashaga must be from either Sealords of Gondor or Havens of Gondor.The Orcs of the Wind are mentioned in Dwar's biography i think.--Haerangil (talk) 06:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Maiarindi Hey Haerangil, well first of all about the Maiarind, what you say is true, how many generations have to go by before the Maiar blood is worn out? I personally believe that to be considered a Maiarindi, you have to be half maiar, full maiar, or maybe two generations away from Maiar (one eighth maiar). We need to establish what a Maiarindi really is, do you have any ICE books that specifically define this? Also, we should try to flush out the MERP characters and the Maiar pages first, and go at it in a systematic pattern. Don't you think that will make this wiki more efficient? Anyways, let me know your thoughts. Also, what is the Great Ocean Sun fish and can you post details on it? Best regards, Fellow GM gamer and roleplayer. :Hi there! That fish is mentioned as a mythical creature of the Haradrim , i believe in Pirates of Pelargir, I'll look it up later.I don't know much about the Maiarindi, it's almost all a synthesis of what Tolkien wrote about corporeal Maiar and their offspring and what he wrote about the Valarindi in his early scripts, and hints about Maia-offspring scattered about ICE's work. I don't know if they have specified that in any of their books... I#m still making progress in re-reading the second Edition.If you have any ideas for flushing out the character pages and Ideas about a systematic pattern., let me know... so far I used the hierarchy: Character-people-Ainur-Maiar.--Haerangil (talk) 07:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good Haerangil, I'll keep posting what I can find. I have some of the 2nd edition books but not all unfortunately. Also, do you know if ICE/MERPS ever came out with stats for Badger Brock or his kids? Just a question, maybe I overlooked something in the 2nd editions or I am missing a couple of books that might have that information. Lastly, should Beorn the Ancient be classified as a Maiar, Maiarindi, or both? Lyinule, is considered a Maiarind, isn't that the plural form like Maia is to Maiar? So Maiarind would be to Maiarindi? If so, then some Maia and Maiarind could be classified under both categories. Good job on this wiki thus far Big H. Best Regards, Roleplayer. :I`ve looked it up... the proper singular Form of Maiarindi should be Maiarindë.Maiar is plural and Maia is singular.--Haerangil (talk) 15:59, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hey dude, maybe it's rude of me to ask but I'm interested in knowing where you got those cool pictures of the Aukuag and Jelut and Qarsag from. I've been searching for them for a while but can't find them anywhere in the source books/OM magazine articles. 13:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure myself... I had a huge collection of old Illustrations on my old HD... Must have downloaded a set of old MERP illustrations years ago.Or maybe they're from old RM?--Haerangil (talk) 18:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::The Jelut und Aukuag are quite obviously from MECCG Cards... the Qarsag- I still can't remember.--Haerangil (talk) 18:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Where do the maps come from?Fargoniac (talk) 00:46, November 24, 2013 (UTC)Fargoniac :: Five Ringwraiths on Weathertop Which five riders were on Weathertop.' (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 09:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC))' :Well at last according to the TCG Cards it were Number 1,34,6 and 7.--Haerangil (talk) 05:00, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :So: Ulaire Minya, Ulaire Nelya, Ulaire Cantea, Ulaire Enquea and Ulaire Otsea ?(Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 18:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC)) ::Yes I think so, the Decipher TCG names the twiglight Wraiths that way and I think on the MERP Cover depicting the weathertop scerne there are also the Witch-King, Indur and Dwar.--Haerangil (talk) 21:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Nazgûl Hi Haerangil Here's Quality Screencaps. Link: http://screencapped.net/movie/lotr/displayimage.php?album=1&pid=58#top_display_media Link: http://screencapped.net/movie/lotr/displayimage.php?album=1&pid=59#top_display_media Link: http://screencapped.net/movie/lotr/displayimage.php?album=1&pid=60#top_display_media (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 16:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC)) :Thank you, much appreciated. --Haerangil (talk) 04:57, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Ringwraith Which of the nine Nazgûl is this: Link:http://screencapped.net/movie/lotr/displayimage.php?album=1&pid=2115#top_display_media Link:http://screencapped.net/movie/lotr/displayimage.php?album=1&pid=2125#top_display_media Link:http://screencapped.net/movie/lotr/displayimage.php?album=1&pid=2145#top_display_media (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 14:26, September 23, 2013 (UTC)) :I think in unfinished tales Tolkien states that this was Khamûl... --Haerangil (talk) 17:41, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Ringwraiths true undead appearance Link:http://www.herr-der-ringe-film.de/v3/de/filme/galerie/kreaturen-monster/kreaturen-1_8.php (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 13:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC)) :If I only knew which Nazgul is which ...--Haerangil (talk) 13:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Uruk How is name this Uruk? What happened to him? Link:http://screencapped.net/movie/lotr/displayimage.php?album=3&pid=12349#top_display_media Link:http://screencapped.net/movie/lotr/thumbnails.php?album=3&page=59 (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 16:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) :Not sure.May be either Mauhur or Lugdush.--Haerangil (talk) 20:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Uruk-Hai And this is Uruk is Mauhur or Lugdush ? Link:http://screencapped.net/movie/lotr/displayimage.php?album=4&pid=4811#top_display_media Link:http://screencapped.net/movie/lotr/thumbnails.php?album=4&page=10 Link:http://screencapped.net/movie/lotr/displayimage.php?album=4&pid=4817#top_display_media (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 15:44, September 30, 2013 (UTC)) :the Cardgame says it's Mauhúr.--Haerangil (talk) 14:36, October 2, 2013 (UTC)